Come Saturday Afternoon
by BONESGIRL13
Summary: Saturday morning detention and a mis-sent e-mail provoke interesting speculation from its participants.


Jenny Calendar looked up from her computer. Saturday morning with the usual suspects. She'd never planned to make the Saturday catch-up sessions a regular occurrence, but Cordelia seemed chronically unable to grasp the basics of a case statement, Xander still couldn't even access internet porn, and Larry could only access Internet porn. Buffy, well Buffy was in detention, and, since Jenny was going to be here any way, she'd offered to look after Buffy. Who was now beginning to snore. She looked at her watch again 10:15 only another hour and forty-five minutes to go. Willow would come in too, just to be with the gang and do some extra credit. Jenny was beginning to think that a whole new grading system needed to be devised just to keep track of all of Willow's extra credit. 10:20

"All right everyone, ten minute break. The oreos are on my desk." Everyone left except Xander who was still typing away at something.

"Xander, if you don't take a break now, you could get uncomfortable." No response; maybe he had learned to access Internet porn. Jenny walked up behind him and saw that he was writing an e-mail. Xander set a new world's record for the sitting high jump and hit send all. "Break time Xander. See you in 5 minutes?"

"Yeah, just time for a break here. So interested I hadn't noticed." Xander practically ran from the room.

Buffy was the first to return. She noticed that Xander had sent her an e-mail. It was great that Ms. Calendar let her catch up on sleep, but why not see how Xander had decided to enliven her morning.

The last bit read: Ms. Calendar is a babe, for a teacher. What's she see in the G-man?

Not a subject Buffy had contemplated in great depth. As she'd said before, there seemed something kind of perverse about grownups who were making out and stuff. Still, Xander deserved an answer.

Buffy's response: First, let me say Eww! Still Giles is Giles and that gets him a lot right there. I think it's just opposites attracting, she likes to shock him and make him blush. That's always something, the way just a few of the right words at the right time can make you realize that someone's been using a subtext (I told you I was passing in English) and you mean the world to them. But I think that's it. Words can be stimulating and especially to someone like Giles who hangs out with words all day. And maybe, since she's such a little thing, the idea of having so much power over such a together man. (Sorry thinking about Angel for a minute). Buffy hit reply and put her head back down to sleep.

Jenny opened the e-mail from Xander and quietly smiled. Even if he hadn't sent it to everyone, it would have come through her as the net administrator. Principal Snyder expected her to spot check student e-mails.

Most of the time she didn't bother, but this intrigued her. Time to read Buffy's response. Not bad and pretty accurate about the very beginning of their relationship. Even now, words at a distance could get them both ready for the more physical trials to come. It would be fun to see how the others answered. Xander noticed the reply from Buffy and shook his head. Ms. Calendar had startled him so much he'd sent it to ALL the people on the classroom's mini-network. Including Ms. Calendar. He might as well leave now and flunk and CORDY! Cordy must have gotten it too and that's why she's glaring. Xander rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. Take me now, Lord.

Cordelia read what Xander had sent as soon as she got back. Typical, talk about how babealicious a teacher is and not even notice her new earrings. Or her new just-right tight skirt. Well if he wanted to play games... Cordy's response: Look a guy who can read, what is it five languages - and that's not even including English - might have done just a little research on what it takes to please a woman. Like I doubt he just kisses a woman as if he had HOOVER tattooed on his butt or tries to take out her tonsils with his tongue. And if he's read that Karma Supra thing, or maybe borrowed it from Ms. Calendar, well you know he's in pretty good shape for an old guy. And I'll bet he cares about her satisfaction. Doesn't just leave her hanging.

'That should serve him right,' Cordelia thought. She'd never really thought about Giles before. What it might be like to hear a deep voice with that accent whispering in her ear as he teased it with his tongue, or ordering her to keep still while he practiced what he'd learned from all those books.

Cordelia colored a little and tried not to think about it. But Jenny noticed that she'd crossed her legs and was half-smiling.

From the shade of red Xander was turning, he must have gotten another response. Jenny checked the network screen and saw it was from Cordelia After she read it, Jenny was smiling too. No, she hadn't had to lend him the Kama Sutra or any other book on sex for that matter. Giles had read most of them already, and the first time she'd gone to his house and seen his "other" library, Jenny had almost fainted. First editions of 18th century pornography with all those beautiful hand-drawn illustrations could almost make a girl understand a preference for books over computers. That had been the time he'd taken a piece of silk and used it all over her body. She'd come the first time when he ran it slowly with just the right pressure over the back of her knee. 11:00 a.m. better not to think about it now. It was at least another hour before she could have any relief.

Larry had completed his project. An e-mail and from Xander. Ever since that liberating day in the locker room, he'd been hoping to have a chance to get closer to Xander. After all, what did it matter that Xander lacked any dress sense, it wasn't like he wanted Xander clothed. The Ms. Calendar stuff was just to throw him off. He'd explain why he'd been going to the library so much more since Mr. Giles became librarian.

Larry's response: Man, you just haven't looked closely enough. I mean first of all, he's stronger than he looks 'cause all those books are heavy. And most of them are leather and so Giles always smells a bit like leather. Which is something I like a lot. Of course, the big thing is the big thing.

I mean I haven't seen him in the shower, but even through those tweed pants he wears you can see he's got nothing to be ashamed of. As he sent it Larry thought and I'll bet that when he's stiff he's got even less to be ashamed of. I'd walk barefoot over broken glass just to see Giles in a muscle shirt once. After all, that hollow at the base of Giles throat was just begging to be licked. Or if he wore really tight jeans or leather pants Larry was sure he could find something else begging to be licked.

Xander was looking more uncomfortable than ever. Even Larry thought there was something sexy about Giles. What in the world was going on?

Larry had answered. Jenny was surprised. She hadn't known he was gay. He was right; Giles had nothing at all to be ashamed of. The first time she'd seen him naked, she'd been amazed at his perfect proportions, the way his hardness had curved up to his navel. And how intriguing to know that he wasn't circumcised. As she remembered it, she could feel the smooth, sueded ivory against her hand just the way it had been. Jenny checked her watch again. Another half hour!

Willow looked at her computer's clock. Another half hour and an e-mail from Xander.

Willow's response: Well, two things really. The first is, not many people can really concentrate on just doing one thing at a time. And Giles can concentrate for hours on just one little topic if it's really caught his attention and Ms. Calendar has really caught his attention. The other one - I'm kind of going out on a limb here - but people think passion is about bodies and I think it's about minds. When Giles gets hold of an idea and follows it to its logical conclusion and drags me along... well, I wouldn't tell Buffy this, but it's hot. Like our brains are interacting and a rhythm gets set up. So, Ms. Calendar is really brainy too, even if it is on other areas of interest and maybe all their brain passion leads to the other kind of passion! ;-) So you've got all this passion and all this concentration and it's Giles so you know he's thorough. I think Ms. Calendar would be a fool to let a little possession by a demon keep them apart.

Willow couldn't believe she'd sent it. It was always so much easier for her to type her feelings rather than talk about them, except to Buffy (or Xander if it didn't concern him). And she hadn't really thought about how hot she got when she and Giles were doing that really intense research to save the day. It was like little explosions behind her eyes and in her stomach and sometimes she even tingled. Willow giggled and then caught herself. Giles was really sexy.

Not Wil too, Xander thought. Brain passion? Couldn't this please just be over?

Only fifteen more minutes and then I can release them and if I'm lucky release myself. Jenny was biting her lip to keep from shocking her class with a display of wantonness. Willow's response hadn't been much of a shock, but for right now she thought she'd keep it from Giles. After all, Willow was still his student. But later, maybe the three of them could all be very thorough together.

Finally!

"Xander could I please see you for a moment. The rest of you can go home now." Xander came forward looking very hangdog. "I got your e-mail. I will delete it from the network before the other computers get turned on. I'd dock you half a grade for today's project, but you're already so far behind, and you did call me a babe. So I think I'll be lenient."

"Thank you Ms. Calendar."

"And Xander, the answer is his hands."

"That's a big what? on this end." "Giles hands are a large part of what I see in him. Have you ever seen the way he holds a rare book? He's always gentle; firm when he needs to be, but caressing the page to make it lay down right or cradling a fractured cover. Plus any man who can talk about the smell of books as being an imparter of knowledge is obviously very sensual."

Jenni noticed Xander looking over her shoulder. Rupert Giles was in the doorway.

"I think Ms. Calendar is ready to dismiss you, Xander."

Xander got while the getting was good.

"My hands?" He ran his thumb gently from her ear to her mouth. Jenni bit and licked it, as he'd known she would. Giles pressed the wet thumb in the center of her palm and began to stroke her hand. Jenni groaned a little as he said, "let's see if your hands can give you pleasure." Every crevice of her hand not only throbbed, but also seemed to be hot-wired to the more desirous parts of her body. Giles touch and pressure, his eyes locked on hers with intensity and amusement caused Jenni's breathing to quicken. Her long pent-up orgasm racked her body as Rupert leaned in close and said, "Shall we?" 

THE END!

_Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it! Luvs the Hugs BONESGIRL13_


End file.
